


so i called you mine

by patchworkangel



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Back Kink, Gratuitious and Sensual Descriptions of a Person's Back, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchworkangel/pseuds/patchworkangel
Summary: Freddie awakens something in Brian.But that's okay, cause Brian's woken something in him too.





	so i called you mine

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hmm, what would you say about Frian, where Brian has kind of Freddie's back kink and he loves fucking him into matress from behind or on all fours when he can admire his back.  
-  
My first ever tumblr request fill <3 Of course it's Frian.
> 
> Hope y'all like it!

For as long as he could remember, Brian did not think himself a man of kinks.

It just wasn’t something he ever concerned himself with in the bedroom. Obviously he enjoyed sex in itself -_ both of the gentle and rougher persuasions_ \- but he’s never considered himself to have… _kinks_. 

Sure he’s indulged in his fair share of foreplay with various partners (he apparently had a talent for dirty talk and various oral trickery) but there had never been anything in particular that he’s ever found to be _that thing_ for him. That _something_ that could somehow trigger his senses into overdrive, stoking the hunger inside of him from a burning want to a _ravenous need_.

_That is, until Freddie Mercury got on his hands and knees in front of him._

It was far from his first time taking someone from behind, but for some reason, Brian swears he’s never seen anything, or anyone, more beautiful. 

The exquisite image that Freddie made; so pliant and submissive. The slender curve of his back as he lowered himself down to rest on his elbows, so delicate and sexy at the same time, sloping down from his shoulders to his hips, the small of it tapering slightly before flaring out into the pert globes of his delectable ass. The whole image was just… _fuck._

And adding to that, Freddie’s dark come hither look as he turned to Brian, from over a delicately raised shoulder - a soft, almost shy voice calling out to him,

_“Fuck me, Brian…please..?”_

Brian was shaken to his core, turned on beyond all reason.

That night, he fucked Freddie into the mattress with wild abandon, one hand gripped tightly on his hips, the other splayed over the _endless expanse of Freddie’s naked back_, eyes tracing every _curve_ and every _motion_ as he fucked hard and fast into Freddie’s warm, wet, heat. Freddie himself could do nothing but cry out - begging for _more_, begging for _harder_, begging for _faster_.

_Begging to come_.

Brian took it all in with the sharp taste of desire on the tip of his tongue; knowing deep down as he watched Freddie’s back stiffen as he came untouched, his own orgasm tearing through him with shocking intensity - _that he was never going to be able to look at Freddie the same way ever again._

Then again, judging by the way Freddie smirked indulgently at him the next time they were on stage, _bending over teasingly and arching his back in front of him _as he struggled through his solos, Brian had a sneaking suspicion he wasn’t the only one with a _kink_. 

The thought sent a sharp jolt of arousal right through him. He met Freddie’s sultry gaze defiantly, _smirking._

He _couldn’t wait_ for the concert to be over.


End file.
